


El Asistente

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kardia odia los lunes. Afortunadamente, hay alguien en la oficina que siempre le alegra la semana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Asistente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WienGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/gifts).



-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Kardia alzó las cejas y sonrió de lado, dejando escapar un bufidito mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre su puño cerrado.

-¿Ah? ¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

Dégel exhaló, decidiendo ignorar la pregunta. Prefirió centrar su atención en el montoncito de papeles que llevaba entre sus manos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos con el proveedor? Es imperativo que la producción salga para este jueves pero si no nos envía la materia prima…- Notó cómo el ceño de su superior se fruncía. –No pongas esa cara. Tienes que tomar la decisión hoy.

-Es lunes. Los lunes nunca son buenos para tomar decisiones.

-Lo mismo dijiste sobre los viernes.

-Es cierto; pero los lunes son todavía peores.

-Kardia…

-Ya, ya.- Se levantó de su escritorio casi de un salto, provocando que su silla se deslizara medio metro hacia atrás. –Cancela la orden, pues. Dile que ya no necesitamos su sucia materia prima.- Sus siguientes movimientos fueron mucho más lentos. Mucho más sutiles.

Kardia iniciaba su cacería.

-¿Y qué haremos con el pedido?- Precavido, Dégel atinó a cruzarse de brazos antes de que el otro le diera la vuelta completa a su escritorio. Entrecerró los ojos, advirtiéndole sin palabras que no debía de dar un paso más.

-Ya pensaremos en algo.- Sus labios se partieron en una altanera sonrisa y siguió deslizándose por la oficina, ignorando por completo la advertencia de Dégel. –Ahora…

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.- Indicó, sujetando con aún más fuerza las hojas entre sus brazos. Esperaba que los frágiles papeles fuesen un buen escudo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Kardia…- Pronunciar su nombre era siempre la primera advertencia. Había veces en las que eso era suficiente pero Dégel sabía que ese día no tendría tanta suerte.

-¿Sabes en qué estuve pensando esta mañana? En que deberías de venir a trabajar con falda.

A Dégel le tomó un par de segundos el digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin embargo, a sabiendas de que por su propia seguridad debía de mantenerse tranquilo, se aguantó las ganas de golpear al otro.

-¿Disculpa?

\- Unos tacones tampoco te vendrían mal.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Ah!- Exclamó, abriendo exageradamente los ojos, como si acabara de descubrir algo maravilloso. –Yo siempre he estado loco, Dégel.

-Eso no te lo puedo discutir.- Se atrevió a relajar su brazo derecho para reacomodar sus gafas y pasar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Kardia dio un paso más. Dégel se mantuvo en su lugar.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? Después de todo eres mi secretaria.

-Asistente.- Aclaró. –Aunque he de admitir que muchas veces me siento más niñero que otra cosa.

Kardia rió suavemente. Dégel, aturdido por el cadencioso sonido, no se percato de cuándo el espacio entre ellos desapareció.

-Secretaria, asistente, niñero. Todo es lo mismo.- Se inclinó hacia él, rozando su oreja con la nariz. –Soy un hombre que requiere de muchas atenciones.

Dégel carraspeó pero siguió fijo en su lugar, como si una fuerza extraña le impidiera salir corriendo de la oficina. Si acaso, lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue ladear la cabeza. Por supuesto, este movimiento tenía como fin el alejar el pesado aliento de Kardia sobre su mejilla. Desafortunadamente, el otro fue lo suficientemente ruin como para aprovechar ese nuevo espacio y acunar sus labios sobre su nuca.

-Kardia…- El rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando se percató de que aquel suspiro estuvo muy lejos de ser la palabra de advertencia que pretendía ser.

-Si usaras falda sería tan fácil…

-No usaré una estúpida falda.- A pesar del temblor en su voz, las palabras fueron pronunciadas con suficiente seguridad y fuerza como para que Kardia las tomase en serio. –Mucho menos tacones.

-Oh, está bien.- Con facilidad le arrebató las hojas que aún acunaba en su pecho y descuidadamente las dejó sobre el archivero más cercano. –Pensándolo mejor, los tacones sí son mala idea. Te verías más alto que yo.

Dégel acomodó nuevamente sus lentes para ocultar la sutil sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

-Aún hay que revisar el asunto del proveedor.- Su voz se quebró cuando una cálida lengua cruzó sobre su oído, provocándole escalofríos.

-Después. Ahora es mi hora del almuerzo.

Finalmente, Dégel pudo moverse de su lugar. Abrazó a Kardia del cuello y chocó sus labios contra los suyos.

-Eres insoportable.

Kardia rió roncamente, su mirada fija en los ojos del otro.

-Los lunes son los insoportables.- Dégel juró que le escuchó gruñir. –Pero sospecho que éste será un buen inicio de semana.

Se besaron nuevamente y con tanto esmero que las gafas de Dégel se empañaron. Cuando éste intentó quitárselas, la firme mano de Kardia le detuvo.

-Deja. Si te las quitas podría olvidar que eres mi secretaria.

El otro torció la boca y le dio un suave tirón al cabello de Kardia. No obstante, obedeció.

Dégel era un maravilloso asistente y nunca rehusaría una petición de su jefe.

**Author's Note:**

> ... No tengo excusa para esto... momento... ¡Esta vez si tengo! ¡Todo es culpa de WienGirl por comentar que Dégel le parecía una secretaria! Desde que leí eso no me pude sacar esa idea de la cabeza. Jejeje... por supuesto que esto se lo dedico aunque en realidad no sé si le guste esta pareja. ¿Cómo alguien como Kardia llegó a ser jefe de Dégel? XD ¿Qué sé yo? Tal vez era hijo del dueño.
> 
> Me hubiera gustado que estos dos se hablaran de usted (más kinky) pero no me funcionó un Kardia aceptando que le hablaran tan formalmente. No sé... headcanon, supongo. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
